


all the things we should've said (That we never said)

by seven league boots (memphis)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aoshima the Dolphin, Drinking, Established Relationship, Exes, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Freeform, Gravity Falls Fan Allura, M/M, Mario Kart, Married Life, Mulan Refs, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, angsty exes, jewish keith (voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memphis/pseuds/seven%20league%20boots
Summary: Various flash ficlets/prompts collected from my tumblr. Mostly Klance and Adashi





	1. things you said after you kissed me (Keith/Lance)

**Author's Note:**

> I took a bunch of prompts on my tumblr to flex my writing muscles and I'm rather happy with how they turned out! Mostly not beta-read, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from This Woman's Work by Kate Bush.  
>  
> 
> [The full list of prompts can be found here.](http://eversncenewyork.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)

For anonymous. Originally posted [here](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com/post/183298258025/hey-for-the-writing-promt-klance-14-please)

Keith/Lance, canon divergent AU, some implied but ultimately platonic allura+lance and but endgame Klance and Romellura. :D

 

 

**things you said after you kissed me**

 

**

 

The first time Lance kisses him, Keith just blinks and says, "Thank you."

 

**

 

The first time Keith kisses Lance he doesn’t notice that his visor hadn't finished rising back into his helmet and Lance _screams_ and gets a long, red scrape on his cheek.

 

**

 

The first time they kiss each other they’re drunk on nunvil and somehow they haven’t gotten to the pukey phase so there’s this tiny window they have when their lips press together before the both of them whisper a quick excuse and go empty their stomachs in separate corners of the room.

"We are never doing that again."

Keith doesn’t know if he’s referring to the nunvil or the kiss.

 

**

 

"Of _course_ I meant the nunvil, mullet!" Lance yells when he pulls back from their second mutual and third successful kiss (not that Keith is counting).

 

**

 

Keith is totally counting. He gives Lance nineteen at once. (Eighteen kisses and one to grow on). That makes a total of thirty-seven so far.

"Happy Birthday, Lance!" he says when he’s finished.

Lance smiles, running his hands up and down Keith’s Marmora armor. "It is now."

 

**

 

All the numbers fly out of his head when he finds Lance after Naxzela and pins him against the wall and kisses him.

"What’s wrong?" Lance says, scanning his face.

"We should start again…" Keith looks down at lips that he would have never been able to touch again if he had–

"Okay," Lance doesn’t understand what he means, but he’s too clever not to figure it out eventually. "Okay, we'll start over."

Keith nods, and Lance kisses him back.

 

**

 

"Morning," Keith murmurs after his wake-up kiss. He tastes minty breath and still can smell the lotion from Lance’s night mask.

"I don’t want you to go on this mission solo. I think Kolivan isn’t telling you something."

Keith sits up. "You really think so?"

"Didn't you hear the nerves in his voice? We’re taking Red, and I’m going with you."

"… You just want an excuse to wear the Marmora suit he got you."

"Is that a complaint?"

"It’s a dream come true. You look damn hot in it. Shows off those big, broad shoulders that I love."

Lance bites his lip. "Anything else you love?"

"C’mere, and I’ll show you," Keith grins and Lance bends down to kiss him again, and again.

 

**

 

"My mom–I mean, Krolia is watching us again," Keith says after he pulls away. "Sorry."

"Keith, she’s _always_ watching you. You’re her son, she hasn’t seen you in _years_. I’d be doing the same thing, to be honest."

"Lance…"

"Never let you out of my sight," Lance kisses him again, and sighs. "What if she’s right, and it’s gonna take two years to reach the quantum abyss?"

"Then I guess I better get used to her staring."

 

**

 

"Keith," Lance pulls back. "Your wolf is staring at me again."

Keith huffs. "So?"

" _Keith_."

"Why is my wolf staring worse than my mother staring?"

"Your mother doesn’t have jaws that can tear my throat out."

"Yes I do, who says I don’t?" Krolia says, interrupting them and Keith and Lance bounce apart from where they were making out on their makeshift beds. "Do you want me to take the wolf on a walk so you two can finish?"

They both groan.

"Ah. The mood has been murdered."

"Yep."

"Absolutely."

 

**

 

They end up kissing each other breathless the moment Krolia leaves with the wolf to forage for dinner.

 

**

 

Lance runs over to Keith, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck and kissing him deeply.

"I love you," Lance says, pulling back. "You didn’t have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Put laxatives in Iverson’s coffee when he called me out in front of our class and said I was lazy."

"… technically I paid Matt and he went through Adam so you can’t prove any–mmph!"

Lance kisses him again.

 

**

 

Keith blinks.

"That was… wow."

Lance nods.

"You uh, you looked good with the scar?" he says. "Kinda grizzled, little rough around the edges," he licks his lips. "I liked it."

"You had… Altean marks?" Keith blinks. "Blue ones."

"I mean, this stuff doesn’t have to be set in stone, there’s like string theory and multiverses and–"

"So you think we won’t break up?"

Lance kisses away tears that he doesn’t realize have started to fall.

"It looked like we were still friends, so that’s good, right?" Keith sniffs.

"I will never _not_ be a part of your life, I don’t know what any of that means, but it doesn’t mean we stop being Lance _and_ Keith. We’re together now, and that’s what we should focus on."

Keith kisses him and holds him tight.

 

**

 

"I kissed Allura."

Keith blinks.

"Um. Good to know?"

"I mean, you and I aren’t seeing each other anymore. So I know you know we’re seeing other people, and I’m seeing _her_ and I just didn’t want to not tell you a thing and have it be like, a _thing_ , like me keeping it from you and–"

Keith would usually kiss him silent but they can’t do that when they’re broken up.

"Thank you for telling me."

"Okay."

"You also don’t have to tell me anything else you end up doing. I’d honestly prefer it."

Lance blinks.

"This sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

 

**

 

"You never kissed me goodbye," Keith whines, leaning on Lance.

"God, why do we keep trying to drink nunvil?" Lance hiccups.

"It would have been kiss number…" Keith does some fast math in his head. "777. But no, you never kissed me goodbye, so we’re stuck at 776 for the rest of time and space…"

"Even with the reset?"

"No, I’m including the ones before the reset. We would have had a perfect lucky number. Seven-seven-seven. Oh seven, and we’ll watch them fall…"

Lance rolls his head back, putting Keith’s other arm across his chest, hand resting on his shoulder. It’s familiar, comfortable. It’s how they sat for nearly two years flying through a quantum abyss.

It’s how they tried to comfort each other after seeing every possible future fight. Eventually they ended it, afraid to even tempt fate, and allow themselves to tear apart any good will, any _possibility_ of friendship or reconciliation.

"…stand in the way of love and we will smoke them all."

"Is that a song?" Lance asks. "It sounds familiar."

"Prince," Keith nods.

"He’s my favorite," Lance stares at the nunvil bottle. "Damn alcohol, making me forget my favorite musician."

"I knew a girl named Nikki–" Keith laughs into Lance’s neck. "I found out he’s your favorite so I learned all his songs."

Lance blinks. "When?"

"When I saw our wedding, shhhh," Keith whispers. "Don’t wanna jinx it, already lost you once. Gotta make sure I don’t lose you again. Got this one little chance to hold on to."

 

**

 

Kiss number 777 isn’t a Goodbye.

It’s a Hello.

(Again).

 

**

 

"How do I look?" Lance smiles as his little niece finishes painting blue Altean marks under his eyes with the bio-luminescent paint Allura gave her.

"Beautiful!" she grins. "Just like Auntie Romelle!"

He looks over at Keith. "She’s right, you look _beautiful_."

Lance beams. "Your turn," he says, standing up so Keith can sit down.

"Do you want blue ones or red ones or pink ones?" she asks.

"You should make him some purple ones."

Keith shakes his head. " _Pink_ ones. We’re celebrating Allura and Romelle getting engaged, aren’t we? This way we can match them."

Lance leans in and kisses him.

"Thank you," he says.

"You’re welcome," Keith replies.

 

**


	2. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear (Keith/Lance)

For [l-x-ie](http://l-x-ie.tumblr.com/), originally posted [here](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com/post/183296409485/hi-i-really-love-your-writing-i-am-so-in-love).   


Keith/Lance S8 Canonverse-ish, but let’s pretend it ends a whole lot better and Allura lives and even though you don’t see him at all Adam is alive and engaged to Shiro (yes these are v. important details.😉). Thank you [ @thetolkiengeek ](https://tmblr.co/m5txGEeJdY8n0Ei8s5a3ZIA) for giving this a once-over. :D

 

**things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear**

 

**

 

"Lance?" Keith asks, tentatively knocking on the side of the open doorway.

Lance is sitting alone in one of the lounges on the Atlas. He looks up from his tablet at Keith.

"Yeah?" he answers. "Uh, you can come in? It's a common room, mullet."

Keith is wringing his hands. "Okay I should just say this so–Shiro and I were–ugh."

"What?" Lance chuckles. "You look nervous, Keith what's going on?"

"I'm from _Texas_ , Lance."

He rolls his eyes. "Gasp. Shock. Horror. Keith, how dare you keep this secret from your team," he deadpans.

"I speak Spanish. I mean, I understand Spanish. I understand like contextual things I just can't speak back fluently and I–"

"Do you want lessons or something? I can give you some fun Cuban swears and slang words."

"I know…" Keith hesitates. "I know _contextual_ stuff. I've snuck into night clubs in Austin to see some concerts and shows… Some of the were drag shows. So I know _slang_."

Lance doesn't respond.

"I heard you and Veronica talking."

"Oh."

"I wasn't trying to listen in. You two were arguing really loud and you can't just un-hear things, right? But I think you weren't saying it in English for a _reason_ , and Shiro was saying you probably had this expectation of privacy—I didn't tell him _what_ I heard, but I heard it. So it's not fair to like… lie by omission, and pretend I don't know what I know."

Lance nods. "That's definitely… yeah I would want to know and I wouldn't have been happy if you hadn't said anything."

"So… I know that you're bisexual. And you haven't told your parents," Keith sits down next to Lance on the couch. "Veronica was really mad about that. Are you two going to be okay?"

Lance rolls back his shoulders, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, she just wanted me to say something before the Atlas left Earth. I had this pact that if I ever got on an off-planet mission from the Garrison I had to come out if I hadn't already."

"Makes sense."

"I probably should have then, I just didn't really think that they'd get it. 'Hey, so I know I'm going on a date with a space Princess, but I also like dudes, whatcha think?'" Lance laughs. "There'd be a lot to unpack, yeah?"

"Dating a girl doesn't mean you stop being bisexual."

Lance groans. "You sound like my sister."

Keith bites his lip. "I never got to tell my Pop."

"And you regret it?"

Keith nods. "I hope he knew. I mean, I never said anything about girls or whatever. But I never got to say the words to him when he was around. I never got to look at him and say 'Hey Dad, I'm gay' and feel relief or rejection. I guess I can pretend he'd react how I'd want him to, like telling me he loves and accepts me. But what if he wouldn't have? I'll never know for sure."

"Did you tell your Mom?"

Keith nods. "She said if falling in love with an alien was any indication, that he'd believe love is love no matter what."

"Well yeah, then I think he would have to," Lance chuckles.

"You wanna know the fucked up thing? I would have still wanted to tell him even if I knew he would reject or disown me. He died not knowing a really important part of me… even though he kept important parts of my own history from me."

Keith looks at Lance. He nods him on to keep speaking, looking deep into his eyes.

"I resented him for not telling me about my mom, that he _knew_ I was part Galra. I hated him for leaving me before he should have," Keith presses his mouth together. "I hate myself for not saying it the moment I knew."

Lance looks down at his tablet in his lap. "When was that?"

"When I was eight and I wanted to watch _The Birdcage_ because I loved Robin Williams movies and someone in my class told me I couldn't because it was about two men that were married and I was like 'Men can do that?!' And then I asked my teacher and he sent me home with a note for my Pop."

Lance laughs. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah, he took one look at the note, grabbed a bottle of bourbon, took a drink, and proceeded to explain to me what 'gay' and 'lesbian' meant. He took another shot of bourbon right after and told me that I _could_ see the movie—when I was older. Not because of the gay stuff, but because it had too much swearing and I wouldn't understand all of the jokes."

"Did you see it?"

"Yeah, I actually woke up at three in the morning and watched it on cable while he was asleep. They censored the swears, so I figured it was okay?"

"What did you think?"

"I think I wanted to marry the son, he was cute," Keith smiles. "I was pretty stoked that men could get married to other men. I mean, I didn't know it still was illegal so I just kind of kept that in the back of my mind."

"So… I wanted to be Clark Gable in _It Happened One Night_ ," Lance smiles. "I wanted to be this suave, worldly, fast-talking and sharp-witted guy. And then I wanted to be Han Solo. And then Captain Kirk."

Keith nods. "And one day you realized you wanted them to be as suave and charming _with_ you too?"

"Yeah," Lance sighs. "I still think about the walls of Jericho coming down in that movie. And sometimes there's a girl on the other side, sometimes there's a guy." Lance licks his lips. "That's the only way I can think to explain it."

"You flirt with girls a lot."

"I never learned how to flirt with guys," Lance shrugs.

"If it doesn't work out with Allura, I'll teach you–" Keith's eyes go wide. "I… totally just said that out loud. Oh fuck. I am so sorry, I didn't mean it."

Lance stands up. "That's too bad. Would've been a really smooth, suave line if it was intentional."

"I guess," Keith watches as Lance stretches out long limbs. "You can have it for if you ever need to flirt with a guy, I mean, I guess it's just like flirting with a girl only––ugh. Flirting is not my thing. At all. Ever. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, gonna go call my parents. I can't really keep putting it off, especially if I break through the walls of Jericho, and there's my dream guy on the other side."

Keith smiles. "I'm happy for you, Lance."

"Then maybe we can watch _The Birdcage_ and _It Happened One Night_ as a way to keep me from hyperventilating in case it doesn't work out?"

"That would be fun, but I'm hoping it works out the way you want."

Lance nods and turns to leave, but spins on his heels. "For the record, it didn't work out with Allura. We're just friends."

"Oh?"

"Which you _knew_ , because Veronica and I were arguing about that too."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to hear that either. Also the stuff about a long-haired friend that you wanted to ask out next."

"I might have almost had a teeny-tiny, itty-bitty, full on panic-attack type meltdown when she asked if she could ask them out. So she called me out on harboring a not-so-secret crush on them. I fessed up to Allura that night about it. She said it was okay, and she always thought _we'd_ be better together than her and I."

"Wow, that's really mature of you both." Keith says. "So, Veronica pretended she wanted to hook up with Romelle? I mean, I'm guessing she's the long-haired friend in question."

Lance laughs. "Actually, _mullet_ , I already asked out the long-haired friend on a movie date."

Keith blinks.

"I'm not sure if _he_ sad yes though, he's being really vague. Guess I have to work on my guy-flirting some more."

 

 

**

 


	3. things you said at the kitchen table (Keith/Lance, background Hunk/Shay and Adam/Shiro)

For anonymous, originally posted [here](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com/post/183294112670/13-for-klance-if-youre-still-taking-prompts)

 

Keith/Lance, modern AU, established relationship, background Hunk/Shay and Adam/Shiro

 

**things you said at the kitchen table**

 

**

 

"Cereal first, or milk first?"

Keith swallows his bite of toast. "Uhhh… Cereal?"

Lance nods, another checkmark going on his list.

"Does it count if it's almond milk?" Keith asks, trying to peer across the table.

Lance covers his notepad with his hand. "No peeking! Okay scrambled eggs or fried eggs?"

"I mean, I like omelets? And whichever is closest to over-easy," Keith shrugs. "I like a runny yolk."

"Ooh, yeah, you ever do bacon Mac & Cheese with a fried egg on top? Pop that yolk and let it run down, it's amazing."

"No but that sound like it'd be worth the Lactaid or however long I'd be stuck in the bathroom afterwards."

"Right, lactose intolerant…" Lance notes it down. "I mean, it's more like do you like your eggs to have the whites and yolks mixed together like with a scramble or omelet, or do you want them not blended?"

"Over easy?"

"So not blended, like a fried egg, got it. Hmm, coffee or tea?"

"Tea."

"Really?" Lance leans forward.

"Yeah."

"But you're drinking coffee right now."

"You make coffee, I'll drink coffee. You make tea, I'll drink tea. Make both and I'll pick tea."

"Wow, I didn't realize that," Lance sighs. "Damn. Do you want me to make you tea?"

Keith takes a drink of his coffee. "Nah, I'm good. I like your coffee, Lance. Relax."

"Tomorrow I'll make tea. What kind of—"

"Prince of Wales."

"Is that like... Lipton?"

Keith grins. "I'll pick some up next time we get groceries."

Lance nods and makes another note. "Uhh, hold on, most of these are moot because they don't apply. 'Favorite pizza topping', you don't eat pizza because you don't eat cheese. Ice-cream flavor? Non-existent, I guess they might say sorbet? Hmm."

"Where did you get these questions again?" Keith asks, finishing off his buttered toast and leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing."

" _Lance_."

Lance taps his fingers on the kitchen table. "Hunk and Shay challenged us."

"Oh?"

"You and me, them, Adam and Shiro. Next game night we're doing a take on the old dating/engaged/newlywed game. Pidge is hosting and Allura is apparently researching a bunch of questions for us. I might be doing a little bit of prep work."

"Huh, so you're _cheating_."

Lance rolls his eyes. "I'm researching."

"Shouldn't you have let me in on this so I could prep my answers also?"

"Keith you and I both know you don't need it. _My_ memory is the one that blanks out under pressure," Lance sighs. "Do I put the cereal in before the milk?"

"No you pour a glass of milk and dip a spoonful of dry cereal in for each bite and then you take the leftover cereal milk and you cover it with plastic wrap and stick it in the fridge for your coffee the next day–oh wow. Okay, yeah I _do_ know all these answers."

Lance smirks. "Go on."

"You like pizza with fresh garlic, basil and Serrano ham and your favorite ice-cream is vanilla raspberry truffle and you like fried eggs but you _love_ a Denver omelet so you'll say scrambled over fried."

"See, you're going to be fine. I just need to quiz you a bunch so I feel more prepared," Lance worries his thumbnail. "I really should have known that tea thing. I'm gonna grab my laptop and look up more questions."

Keith nods and pulls the notepad closer. "Hey Lance?"

"Yeah?" Lance answers from their bedroom.

"I know Adam and Shiro are married, but when did Shay and Hunk get engaged?"

"They didn't," Lance says, walking back to the kitchen table. "I mean, not that I know of."

"So if they're the dating couple, who's supposed to be the engaged couple in the game?"

Lance waits for a beat as a look of realization crosses Keith's face.

"Oh," Keith says.

"Yeah," Lance smiles. "I think there's something in my notes there about that."

Keith flips through Lance's notebook, until he sees the shiny silver ring hidden in-between the pages.

 

**


	4. things you said while we were driving (Keith/Lance)

For [thetolkiengeek](http://thetolkiengeek.tumblr.com/), originally posted [here.](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com/post/183277672560/alrighty-memphis-klance-no-7)

 

Keith/Lance, modern AU, established relationship, Keith cusses like a sailor. Lance is a shameless Mario Kart troll.

 

**things you said while we were driving**

 

**

 

"If you blue shell me, I'm dumping you."

"Seriously?"

"Do not even think about—YOU FUCKING BLUE SHELL THROWING FUCK–! DUMPED! _SO_ DUMPED!"

Lance laughs, nearly dropping his controller as he flies into first place. "My finger slipped?"

"Dump-ling soup with dump crackers and dump-dump lollipops! We are broken up!"

"Keith, we have two more races in this circuit."

"You have two more races to un-dump yourself."

"Ooh, rainbow road!"

"… Don't you dare ruin my favorite level for me, Lance McClain."

Lance looks at Keith at his side, brows knit in concentration. He's pulled his hair back into a ponytail but a few strays have escaped. He's fuming with rage as they start up the next race.

Lance leans in, and kisses him right before the start, so Keith misses the dash boost.

"LANCE YOU ARE SO DUMPED I WILL GET BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU JUST TO DUMP YOU _AGAIN!_ "

"You want pizza for dinner?"

"Burgers. With waffle fries and a chocolate egg cream."

"You got it," Lance says, dropping his controller.

"I'm not pausing!"

"I know," Lance says with a laugh while he grabs his phone and starts an online order from their favorite burger joint. "I'm conceding rainbow road to you."

Keith pauses. "Fine, I'll wait," he taps his fingers against his chin. "I'm not actually dumping you."

"Duh, like you'd let a catch like me get away."

"I just get really intense when we play Mario Kart."

"I know. Wanna play something else?"

"No! I love this game! And we're on rainbow road! It's my _favorite_ level!"

"Good, because I'm gonna cover it in banana peels."

"LANCE, NO!"

"God, I love it when you're angry at me."

Keith huffs, then smiles. "I love you're the only person who can actually challenge me in this game and doesn't take my trash-talk personally. And you _always_ let me play Bowser."

"Smash after we're done?"

"Sure, which version–oh," Keith finally catches Lance's _look._

"Well, we can try to do both, but I'm not cleaning up the controllers if it goes like it did last time."

 

**

 


	5. things you said when you were sleep-deprived at 4am (Keith/Lance)

For [espy-ninja](http://espy-ninja.tumblr.com/), originally posted [here.](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com/post/183276840685/may-i-ask-for-23-with-things-you-said-when-you)

 

Keith/Lance, canonverse-ish, S1-3 era. Pre-relationship. Keith sleepwalks and he and Lance are OG series Trekkies.

  


**things you said when you were sleep-deprived at 4am**

 

**

 

"Time is a flat circle."

Lance sighs.

"The worm in the atom, keeps on spinning. Potato salad is not a substitute for french fries. I hate you."

Keith's sleepwalking and sleep-talking has been happening for nearly a phoeb. He always ends up pounding on Lance's door at four in the morning every night like clockwork. Spouting mostly nonsense and sometimes weird philosophy.

Lance isn't going to try and snap him awake, the one time he did he got punched in the face because waking up so suddenly startled Keith. He had to live with a black eye for almost three vargas while Keith was in the healing pod to try and treat his somnambulance.

Turns out it wasn't a medical issue, so Lance just has to live with it until whatever weirdness is going on with Keith resolves itself. He steps aside as Keith stomps into his quarters and falls face-down on his bed.

"Morning Keith," Lance says shuffling back inside. Might as well take off his night mask and start his morning routine.

"Flat as a pancake. Lemon juice is a sin. He doesn't know how to eat pancakes, I'm not going out with Bradley."

Lance snorts a laugh. "You tell him, Keith!"

"Shiro you always do this, you _knob_."

Lance laughs, wiping his face clean of his mask. "Oho? Shiro's a knob?"

"Doorknob to another dimension where men are made of beef and cookies."

Lance raises his eyebrows. "That what you really think of him, huh?"

Keith turns, half-lidded eyes the only cue to Lance that he's still asleep.

"Yes. Next."

"Hmm," he rubs his chin. "What do you think of… Hunk?"

"Hugs and sunshine puppies, calms me down. Infinity plus infinity is still infinity."

"Pidge?"

"Blows up the world. Makes sense you never had a sister. You never had a friend. Don't lose sight, she's so short."

"What about Allura?"

"Spock."

Lance laughs. "Just 'Spock'?!"

"Pointy ears, alien, helps me, hides pain. Can we watch Star Trek? Voyage Home is better than Wrath of Khan, I'll fight you with space whales."

"Okay…" Lance drums his finger on the back of his chair. "So what do you think of me, mullet?"

"Every time you try you lose your nerve Kogane you never could do nothing right. He'd be fine, he'd eat pancakes the right way."

Lance tilts his head. "Oh, wow I mean _me_. I mean, what do you think of Lance?"

"Pancakes."

"Jesus," Lance gets closer, sitting at the edge of his bed. "What do you think of Lance McClain?"

"Pancakes with butter."

"Yeah, you're on a breakfast kick. Guess I lost my window," Lance mutters.

"And coffee with condensed milk like how he likes. That's what he's ordering. In the morning. I'll get him breakfast in the morning after I have my date with Lance. We'll talk all night and it's the last night I ever spent by myself. Linda and Paul McCartney, that's what I want, Shiro. I don't want dates with Bradley. I want the cute cargo pilot."

Lance feels his breath catch. Keith rolls back onto his pillow, burying his face in it.

"Smells like him. Smells like Lance. Salt-caramel ice-cream, licking it off my fingers."

"… Keith?"

"Time is a flat circle."

"Do you _like_ Lance?"

"Don't you?"

Lance smiles.

 

**

 

"I would never put lemon juice on pancakes."

Keith gives Lance an odd look over his food goo.

"Just, putting it out there, y'know?" Lance clears his throat, trying to redirect the statement to the room.

"It's actually pretty good," Shiro says.

"Heathen!" Keith snarls and they laugh, everyone starting to chime in on the pancake debate.

Keith leans back in his seat, and whispers to Lance. "Was I talking about pancakes?"

"Yeah," Lance whispers back.

"Ugh," Keith rubs his face. "I'm so sorry for waking you and stealing your bed again. Thanks for not telling anyone it's still happening."

"Not to worry pal, time's a flat circle."

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe you'll tell me one day," Lance finishes his goo and stands up with his empty plate. "See you tonight."

Keith follows. "Lance! I'm not _planning_ on sleepwalking I promise I–"

"I meant on our date."

Keith snaps his jaw shut.

Lance grins. "Oh, and Star Trek II is _way_ better than IV. But I'm interested to watch as you try to change my mind."

 

**


	6. things you said that i wish you hadn't/things you said after it was over (Adam/Shiro & Curtis/Shiro)

For [justknitstuff](http://justknitstuff.tumblr.com/), originally posted [here.](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com/post/183275747575/justknitstuff-so-heres-both-with-both-17)

Can be read as post-canon-divergent or modern AU, past Adam/Shiro, current Curtis/Shiro, background Keith/Lance. Unresolved feelings. Angsty exes. ADAM LIVES. Mentions of vomiting.

 

**things you said that i wish you hadn't**

**&**

**things you said after it was over**

 

**

 

"I can't believe you called Curtis a–" Shiro pauses as he hears the heaving start up again. "Get it out," he pats Adam on the back as he's facedown at the toilet.

Adam reels back and groans. "I think—I think I'm done."

Shiro flushes and leads his tipsy ex-boyfriend out of the room. "You called him a discount, replacement, filler bitch–"

"… less attractive, more boring version of _me_ whose one redeeming quality is his _slightly_ better eyesight," Adam finishes with a smile. Shiro hands him a cup of water.

"He wears contacts."

"Oh! So he is a full-on doppelgänger of me?" Adam gasps. "He's a _me_ -pelgänger!"

"That makes no sense, that word already–"

Adam hiccups, holds up a finger when Shiro starts to move near him. "I'm fine."

Shiro rolls his eyes and hands him a few antacid tablets from the roll he has in his pocket.

"Awww. You knew I was gonna drink too much champagne and yarf my feelings and my lunch all over your engagement party?"

"No, I always carry them around."

"Does Curtis have acid reflux too? Damn, he really _is_ the dollar-store version of me!"

"No."

"Takashi, you have an iron stomach. Why do you still carry Tums on you?" Adam asks, tilting his head.

Shiro shrugs. "I just do, okay?"

Adam chews the tablet with a little smile.

"Don't," he says, pointing at Adam as he sits on the hotel room bed next to him.

"Don't what?"

"Whatever you're thinking, _stop_ it. Say it to my face, Adam."

Adam turns to him. "You don't love him as much as you wanna get married."

Shiro stands up, looks over his shoulder at Adam. "I'll go get Keith to bring you some ginger tea."

"Don't bother," Adam says.

Shiro spins on his heels, facing him, arms crossed. "Adam! You need to take it easy–"

"No, I mean he's probably still busy with his boyfriend. Matt's little sister dared him to lick the ice-sculpture. They only _just_ got his tongue un-stuck when I started my wildly inappropriate roast––I mean toast."

"Oh my god, _Lance_ ," Shiro covers his face with his hand. "Seriously?"

Adam laughs. "Don't be so hard on him, you did the same thing at my Uncle's wedding, remember?"

Shiro pauses, eyes going wide. "He can never, _ever_ know."

Adam nods. "I'll keep your secret Takashi, but answer one question for me."

"… Fine."

"Do you think Curtis is a better version of me… or am I a worse version of him?"

Shiro doesn't answer.

"Because if it's the first one, you should give back the ring. Not that it means you should marry me. Obviously you shouldn't right now, I'm a mess and I need ginger tea and a shower. But you absolutely, without a doubt should _not_ marry him. It's not fair to any of us."

Shiro worries the bottom of his lip. "Matt can bring you the tea," he mumbles, turning to leave Adam's hotel room. His hand is on the doorknob, but he can't make it turn.

"I wish you hadn't said that, Adam."

"I wish I hadn't done a lot of things, Takashi," he responds. "I also wish my stomach wasn't folding in on itself so I could stand up and shove you out of my room before Budget Adam walks in and thinks we've been messing around. I'm all disheveled and sweaty, doesn't look good for a fiancé, y'know?"

"I know," Shiro squeezes his eyes tight. "I should go."

"Ughhh… Ginger tea… I'm dying," Adam sighs and Shiro looks back, he's kicked off his shoes and is writhing on the bed in pain.

Shiro sees version of himself lying next to Adam. Putting a cold washcloth on his head, gently rubbing his stomach, and handing him a teacup. Sitting him up to drink. Giving him more Tums, making sure he picks out his least favorite flavors.

(The orange ones).

Shiro sees a version of himself back downstairs in the reception area. His arm around Curtis as they toast and laugh and enjoy all the conversations, giving Lance and Keith a pitying look as they sit in the corner.

Adam hears the door click. He closes his eyes and tries to relax and ignore the pains i his stomach and his chest, when something cold and wet is placed gently across his forehead.

"Takashi?"

"I'll call room service for the tea," Shiro says. "Door's locked, don't worry about him walking in."

"Should I worry about anything else?"

"I only have orange Tums left."

" _Ugh_."

"I know," Shiro says, picking up the phone. He catches the gleam of his engagement ring on his finger. "We'll figure something out."

 

**


	7. things you said after you kissed me (Adam/Shiro)

For [diebazal](https://diebazal.tumblr.com/), originally posted [here.](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com/post/183270213840/adashi-for-14-also-the-new-chapters-of-paper)

 

Modern High-school Boyfriends AU Adam/Shiro, adopted Broganes (Keith's Mom re-married Shiro's Dad), little hints of future Keith/Lance but they're just friends that like to tease each other for now. Also Krolia is Jewish. Because, why not?

 

**things you said after you kissed me**

 

**

 

"Takashi, didn't you lock the door?" Adam asks, from the side of his mouth.

He looks to his left, and breaks the kiss. "Keith?!"

"What're you doing?" his little brother asks, tilting his head to the side.

"What are _you_ doing?" Shiro nearly screeches.

"Mom said you'd help me with homework."

"… Did she tell you to say that so you could spy on us?"

Keith nods. "I got five dollars."

Adam finally breaks, falling back on Shiro's bed in a fit of laughter.

"What? At least the kid's honest."

"Keith, go tell your mom and my dad that our hands are being kept to ourselves, but I'm gonna kiss my boyfriend and if they have a PROBLEM–"

"MAKE OUT WITH YOUR GOYISHA BOYCHIK ALL YOU WANT, THE DOOR STAYS _OPEN_ , TAKASHI!" Krolia's voice shouts from downstairs.

"FINE! KEITH STAYS IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH YOU!"

Keith shakes his head. "Whatever. I'm going to Lance's."

"I thought you hated that kid?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend. I'm gonna catch a frog and put it down his shirt."

"Ugh!" Shiro groans as Keith runs off and he turns to Adam as he's wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Sorry," he says. "What was that your step-mom called me?"

"I dunno. She's Jewish, I think it's yiddish for something like 'not-jewish-guy' but not in an _insulting_ way?"

"I've been called worse by parents, trust me," Adam twitches his mouth. "My parents, especially."

Shiro leans in, kissing him until the pout melts away from his face and Adam's back into it, pushing his glasses up so they can get closer.

Someone clears their throat and they hold their hands up without breaking the kiss, showing that they aren't wandering to any inappropriate places.

"Is he staying for dinner?" Krolia asks.

"He's staying forever," Shiro mumbles into Adam's mouth when they part.

 

**


	8. things you said at 1 am (Shiro/Allura)

For anonymous, originally posted [here.](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com/post/183269444695/ask-thingy-shallura-no-1)

 

Established Shiro/Allura, Modern AU. Shiro is a former US Marine who has PTSD, Allura is from London and loves Gravity Falls. They also love each other.

 

**things you said at 1 am**

 

**

 

"Hullo?" Allura mumbles into her phone, still half-asleep.

"… Fuck."

"Shiro?" She asks.

"I'll call you back later."

"No, I'm awake," Allura sits up, cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders.

"What time is it there?"

"One am," Allura says, looking to her nighstand. She's set the cheap alarm clock she bought at the corner store to his timezone. "It's only ten in the morning in Kyoto, what's going on?"

"I didn't remember to convert to London's time zone, I must have forgot you were there instead of home. I'll just call you back–"

"No, you won't," Allura adjusts her blankets. "Do you want to Facetime?" He doesn't respond, so she turns on Facetime anyway.

He's in bed as well, she can tell from his tired eyes, the bed-mussed hair and the sweat.

"Hey stranger," she smiles. "Talk me through it. Bad dreams?"

Shiro nods. Allura notices she's barely visible in the corner of the screen. "Hold on, I'll turn on a light. Brace yourself."

She's got epic bedhead, some of her rollers have fallen out in her sleep and other strands are sticking up all over the place and she's wearing one of his threadbare and stained USMC shirts. There are bags under her eyes and she still has her night-guard in her mouth, making her lisp.

"You look awful," Shiro laughs. "Fuck, I miss you."

Allura grins. "I'm going to be on a plane in three more days."

"I dreamed the plane went down."

She doesn't ask which one. The one she'll be on, or the one he was in during his tour. It doesn't matter which one, really.

"That must have been terrifying."

"I was falling."

"I dreamed that Father went on _The Bachelor_ and Coran was hosting and they ran off together. Lance threw roses at me and started crying and Hunk kept handing out muffins. Then I was riding one of those Lisa Frank dolphins and we were eating that delicious maple syrup cotton candy that I finished three containers of in one day, remember?"

Shiro laughs quietly. "Wanna trade dreams?"

"Do you? Father was _naked_. Actually, I'm fairly certain everyone was naked. Including the dolphin."

"Nevermind. Your imagination is really weird."

"Three more days," Allura smiles. "You get this messy weird dolphin dream girl in three days."

"You _are_ my dream girl," Shiro says, his shoulders relaxing. "Tell me some more?"

Allura lays back down. "Okay, so don't ask how I know this, but the dolphin's name was _Aoshima_. I think the muffins were either kale or spinach? Something green, do you think I need more iron in my diet? Anyway…"

 

**


	9. things you said with no space between us (Keith/Lance)

For [justknitstuff](http://justknitstuff.tumblr.com/), originally posted [here.](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com/post/183268768515/16-klance-d-can-i-request-another-one-for-a)

 

Established (Married) Keith/Lance. Modern AU. Fluff. Shiro has a headache.

 

**things you said with no space between us**

 

**

 

"Mmm, hufftbrffmuhtuff."

Keith sighs, and releases Lance's mouth. "Hmm?"

"I have to brush my teeth," Lance groans. rubbing his nose against Keith's. They're lying in bed together, face to face, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"Is that a subtle way of saying my breath is bad?"

"No, I just can taste my own. I have swamp mouth, how are you not gagging?"

Keith shrugs.

Lance scoffs. "You're going all domestic on me, Mr. Kogane-McClain?"

"Hmm. I think it started when Mr. McClain-Kogane pulled a dutch oven on me last month."

"Gasp! The honeymoon's finally over, isn't it?"

"It was a good," Keith looks at his black leather strap wristwatch, last year's anniversary gift from Lance. "Three years, ten months and seventeen days."

"Mmm, guess we gotta get into the normal husband groove now."

"Do all the normal husband stuff. Pee with the door open."

"Keith!"

"What?"

"… Now I really do need you to let me go, I have to pee."

"Ugh, fine," Keith releases Lance as he scrambles out of bed. "Hurry back!"

He sinks back into the bed, closing his eyes when something small hits him on his forehead.

"Did you just throw a toothbrush at me?" Keith asks.

"Honeymoon's over, brush your teeth, babe!"

Keith smiles wickedly. "Make me!"

Lance skids along the bathroom floor, meeting his grin with a mischievous look in his eyes.

 

**

 

"No Keith, I don't know how to get toothpaste out of Egyptian cotton sheets," Shiro sighs into his phone. "Linens are the 28th year anniversary. Try googling it again."

 

**


	10. things you said under the stars and in the grass (Romelle/Allura)

For [starfliesuniverse](http://starfliesuniverse.tumblr.com/), originally posted [here.](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com/post/183267419100/for-the-writing-promt-romellura-with-no-6-ps)  


Romelle/Allura Modern College AU, pre-relationship, pining Romelle, mutually pining Allura. Lance and Hunk's dorm gets wrekt.

  


**things you said under the stars and in the grass**

 

**

 

She laughs and pulls her along, farther away from the boys' dorm. "Come on! We don't want to be close when they wake up!" Romelle says.

Allura looks over her shoulder but keeps pace. "Do you think it was too much?"

"They put butter all over our kitchen floor and doorknobs, someone could have really hurt themselves!" Romelle says back, slowing her pace. "Besides, a little sticky cling wrap on the toilets never hurt anyone!"

"Gorilla glueing the seats down was pretty clever, I have to admit," Allura laughs.

Romelle feels her cheeks flush. "T-thanks," she mumbles looking down at her feet. She's wearing well-worn trainers.

Allura has pristine ballet flats.

She's the clever one, graceful, gorgeous and—

Romelle was lucky enough to room with her freshman year, it worked out so nicely that they'd shared a room or a suite ever since. And now senior year is here, and she's still nursing a massive crush on the campus Princess and it's harder every day to not want to reach out and cup that lovely flush cheek. To tell her how much she wants to taste her shiny lipgloss and run a thumb along the curve of her ear.

"Here, this is good," Romelle stops her train of thought before it goes too much off the rails. She flops bonelessly into the ground and looks up, panting.

They've reach the field separating their dorms from one side of the campus to another. "This prank war is only going to get worse, isn't it?" Allura sighs and joins her the dewy grass beneath. They both lie facing the sky, side by side, catching their breath and laughing quietly  in the passing moments.

"Yeah but it's gonna be worth it," Romelle smiles, taking out her phone. She's starts flipping through the photos of them meticulously wrecking Lance and Hunk's dorm suite. Starring the good ones, cropping their faces or hands out of reflections in the bathroom mirrors. She'll send these to Pidge so they can be posted to an anonymous account in the morning.

A well-manicured hand covers hers, pulling her phone down. "Romy," Allura whispers, "look up."

Romelle looks up at all the dozens of stars in the sky. "What? Did you see a shooting star or something?"

"No, just _look_ at how many stars there are!"

Romelle raises her eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Allura smiles. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I guess…" Romelle smiles back. Allura grew up in a big city, but Romelle is used to nights like this from her small town. "Oh, I guess I just forget to appreciate it sometimes."

Allura squeezes her hand and Romelle realizes she hasn't let go. "That's why we're so good together."

Romelle carefully lets her phone drop to her side, and Allura threads their fingers together, holding her hand through the night as Romelle points out all the constellations and planets they can see.

 

**


End file.
